


Drabbles - Not so happy Edition

by GuidedByTheBlood



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Happy, Read with care, Sadness, The Scourge, Unhappy Stories, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuidedByTheBlood/pseuds/GuidedByTheBlood
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I wrote when I was send a specific Meme.Note that none of these are Canon!These are about different characters noticing effects of the Scrouge which afflicts many characters in Bloodborne.I warn you that these drabbles can be triggering!





	1. Shattered - Cilia Liv Hawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cilia Liv Hawk and William belong to me http://guided-by-the-blood.tumblr.com/ ]  
> You are NOT allowed to use these characters without my permission!

For once in a while her husband slept most calmly. She stroked over his head, a faint smile on her lips. Her hands still shaking a little, but she had managed to soothe herself.

 

Liv’s thoughts were at a different place right now.

“ _We knew it could always come to it, didn’t we?_ ” She whispered to William in his sleep, her other hand holding his as gently as she was currently able to.

She had witnessed it before. The slowly starting symptoms….the changes.

But discovering it herself was different.

After many years of hunting, slaying beasts at the corner of her home, it had taken her. The scourge. The blonde could feel how it was taking a hold on her.

There was no denial anymore. Though she had tried to ignore it.

 

But for now it was bearable. Even if it wouldn’t…she had to.

She had always lived with the risk of getting it too. Ever since William had been diagnosed with it the chances had increased much more. But she had refused to leave him. How could she after all? He needed her now more than ever… Liv had never wasted any thoughts about it.

 

For her, things were already settled the day she had found out.

Also she didn’t believe it was his fault…it could come from everywhere. No one was save from it by now.

 

Soon she would tell those who were close to them about the circumstances.

William’s state was already known to them. Her’s was yet a secret to be revealed.

The changes were minimal so far. Similiar to those she had seen on William, yet a little different.

 

Still her heart was heavy at this thought. The huntress had always wished for a family. To watch her own children learn and grow. Maybe even in a peacefull Yharnam should it come to such.

But now…her dream was shattered.

 

Tears dropped on the blanket, followed by a soft weep. Her hand quickly raised to her face to wipe them away. The womans chest ached and it felt like her throat was held in a tight grip.

 

She twitched and let out a silent gasp, as she felt a sudden touch on her shoulders and was pulled into an embrace, lifting her glance.

 

William was awake…holding her close, but spoke no word.

He didn’t know why his wife was crying out of a sudden…his first instinct still was to comfort her, no matter what it was.

“ _It’s alright…I’m here with you._ ”

 


	2. Breathless - Castiel Leeford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of drabbles I wrote when I was send a specific Meme.  
> Note that none of these are Canon!
> 
> These are about different characters noticing effects of the Scrouge which afflicts many characters in Bloodborne.  
> I warn you that these drabbles can be triggering!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Castiel Leeford belongs to me http://guided-by-the-blood.tumblr.com/ ]  
> You are NOT allowed to use this character without my permission!

He placed the hammer on the ground and leaned on it slightly. Breathing fast and harsh he literally wanted to rip of the Ardeo from his head…

It felt so heavy on his shoulders right now. Basicly everything today was harder for him to take. Since he had woken up.

The executioner could feel an arm on his shoulder, the voice of it’s owner echoed dull in his ears but he nodded as he was asked if he was fine.

 

What a lie…

He was everything else but fine. As his friend changed his gaze, buying his lie, Castiel raised a hand to his collar, pulling on it to open it a little, in order to catch more air while breathing. But as it didn’t helped he dared to lift his Ardeo for a few seconds, at least so his mouth and nose were free.

 

The man could hear his own heartbeat as it pumped heavily in his chest.

Something bad was happening to him right now.

The old scar hurt, like it was about to burn itself deeper through his skin…which made it hard to focus on things like fighting.

Sure he had have thoughts about the possible cause for it…but could it really be what the town was suffering from? Was the scourge reaching out for his soul now was well? No…it couldn’t be.

 

Maybe coming to Hemwick was a bad idea at his current state. But it had been the first track of Vileblood activitiy in a long time…neither him nor Alfred could afford to not get after it.

 

He shook his head, placing the Ardeo back on his head again and raised himself up to stand straight. Heavy as the hammer was, he swung it up to let it rest on his shoulder so he could follow his comrade.

Whatever was happening, had to wait for now… Their mission was more important. And he couldn’t risk to get Alfred into danger by letting him take most of the work on their way.

He slowly started to catch up with the other and continued to walk further at his side.

 


End file.
